


Undertalers 2: The one where everyone dies

by sapphireLavender



Series: UnderTalers [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't like this run, Narrator Chara, Pacifist Asriel, Pacifist Chara, Pacifist Frisk, and I don't like writing it, but hardly mentioned, the player - Freeform, they're all pacifists, what would happen if we killed everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: Frisk heard of another route for the game they and several others finished playing recently.. They should have looked into it before calling everyone to their house, really. This game is weirder than they all thought...





	Undertalers 2: The one where everyone dies

"So, Frisk.. We beat Undertale already, right?"

"Mhm."

"So.. Why are we here?"

The child smiles, "I heard there was another route, which different actions! I wanted to check it out."

"Does the ending get happier?"

"Well, we don't have Asriel yet.. Or even Chara, so.. Maybe we get to play the game inside the game! And it just keeps looping, and looping!"

"No one can make a game THAT advanced."

"But.. If they could?"

"Frisk.."

"Anyways, I'm looking up the runs anyways... Pacifist.. Neutral..." They trailed off and looked horrified. "Well. We're not doing this! TIME TO GO HOME EVERYONE!"

"My child, what's wrong?"

"The runs are.. Pacifist, Neutral and.. And... GENOCIDE?"

Everyone went silent.

"I'm kind of curious to what happens."

But they didn't have a choice, because Frisk started to zone out and turned on the game and reset.

**Name the fallen human.**  
**Chara**

**The true name.**

**Encounter Flowey. Dodge. He gets mad.**

**Encounter Toriel. Fight the dummy.**

Mad Dummy freaked out, "THAT'S MY COUSIN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

**Kill all the whimsuns, froggits, etc..**

"This is really.. graphic." Toriel and Asgore tried to cover Chara and Asriel's eyes. Undyne tried to cover Monster Kid's.. sans tried to cover Papyrus'.

**Soon enough, Toriel.**

"Frisk! Frisk, I think this is enough!"

Chara and Asriel were now at the chair, trying to shake Frisk out of it...

...

"What? Oh, sorry.. I must have zoned out.

They saved the game..

"Uh, I think it's best if we play some other time."

"You called us all back here for THAT?" Burgerpants asked.

"Yep!" Frisk responded cheerfully, "I have no idea what just happened."

Maybe.. This wasn't a good idea.

But these three kiddos never did have very good ideas.


End file.
